1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to frequency deviation meters and more particularly to frequency deviation meters with improved stability and resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no known method for monitoring frequency deviations by direct counting processes. Known methods indirectly measure frequency deviations by beat note nulling then counting the beat oscillator, by using equivalent calibrated FM counters with analog discriminator output or by using high frequency reference interval counting and time gated counters.
Such systems, while useful in many applications, lack the stability and degree of resolution sometimes required. Accordingly, there is a need for highly stable digital deviation meters with high resolution.